


I'm fine

by Morethancupcake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton is an amazing friend, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Gaslighting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mention of a kiss between Tony and Rhodey, Mentions of Tony's past relationships (Sunset and Tiberius), Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Thor, Self-Hatred, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, past Tony Stark/Pepper Pots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: It's not a mantra. Not really. It's not something he explicitly tells himself. No.It's just... it stuck to him.Fine. He's fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warning for this story. This deals with ptsd and depression. While there is no graphic depiction, Tony definitely experiences abuse from different partners when he's young. This story will deal with the unhealthy coping mechanisms he then developped. Please, please, please if you feel triggered, just don't read the story. I posted pretty fluffy things over the years, I'm sure you can find something worth your time.
> 
> Be careful. Stay safe.
> 
> Abuse is not a joke, is not a romantic notion. If you feel unsafe, threatened by or scared of your partner, please seek help around you. You are stronger than them, you are better than anything that can happen. I love you, and I support you. Don't ever, ever stay silent. 
> 
> https://mentalillnessmouse.tumblr.com/post/85679952599/masterpost-for-victims-of-psychological-abuse  
> http://lightquartz.tumblr.com/post/126262484058/self-help-masterpost
> 
> This story was not betaed. Please be kind when you point of the typos, and remember English isn't my first language at all.

It's not a mantra. Not really. It's not something he explicitly tells himself. No.

It's just... it stuck to him.

Fine. He's fine.

 

He remembers the first time, cuddling with Ty, after one of their fights. He remembers how nice it was to curl up into his arms, the taste of blood still in his mouth. 

"I feel like a kicked puppy." he had said, because it was true. He had felt small. Scared. Insignificant.

"Oh but Tony..." Ty had helf his face in his palms, eyes soft. "You were just like a bad behaved puppy. One that kept barking and making a mess. What choice does that left me, uh ?"

Tony had closed his eyes, ashamed. Only a tiny bit of himself had tried to rebelled at the analogy. He wasn't a dog, he wasn't something Ty had to punch into behaving, this wasn't right.

"Be quiet now, okay ? It's over, I forgive you."

 

It took him a while, to leave Ty. He doesn't like to remember, he doesn't like to think about how young he had been, how he would have loved for his father to say something, for his mother to noticed he was a minor, way too young to be considered an adult, despite his intelligence.

He doesn't like to think about his parents, and their smiles at his "Fine, I am fine." 

 

Sunset is another ghost he doesn't like to think about.

He remembers, lying down in her bed, reading or just writing down things. Knowing it would come, and it was expected from him.

"What do you mean, you don't want to have sex ?" she had asked on the phone. "Then, what are you coming over for ?"

Tony loved her parent's house. He loved the garden, and the smell of trees. He loved the old dog, and how it would sleep on his toes during dinner. He loved Sunset's arms around him at breakfast, he loved to watch stupid movies and laugh with her.

"Don't be silly, Tony. You're just stressed out, aren't you ? Come over, I'll help you with that."

 

He remembers the comforter, light blue and soft. He remembers closing his eyes, and thinking a lot of other guys would consider themselves pretty lucky. 

"It's just... when we fight." he had tried to explain. Sunset had beautiful green eyes, cold, so cold when things weren't going her way. "You always say things to me."

"And ? What does it have to do with now ?"

"I can't help thinking about it." It had felt dumb, saying it out loud. "You decide we're okay, but you're never sorry for the stuff you say. And it hurts."

"So I hurt you ? That's what you're saying ?"

The fights were tiring. Sunset scratching his arms when she had hauled him out of her bed. He had been forced to ask the butler for a bandaid, and his blood had stained the white carpet when he had been waiting for the car to pick him up. 

Rhodey's family had taken him in, all hugs and smiles, and he had forgetten about the blue comforter, and the girl who would pin him down.

 

"It was a mistake, Tones." 

Rhodey breaks his heart without even realizing it. They kiss is the dark, both exhausted after a night in the workshop. For once, Tony doesn't feel small, or scared, because this his Rhodey, this is his best friend, his only friend, and it just feels right.

In the morning, Rhodey smiles, and reminds him just how wrong it would be, to just try to be more.

He smiles, and he pretends, because of course, of course, he doesn't deserve Rhodey. He's fine, really.

 

He dates Pepper, and during the years, he often asks himself just why. Why would such an amazing woman pick him. Why him, with his weird habits, his way of insulting people first, his heart condition, his battle with depression. Why.

But Pepper stays. Pepper challenges him, she makes him smile, despite himself, and laugh. Pepper pushes him into things, good things, great things. Pepper shapes him into a better man, day by day.

So he gets it, really. When she can't take more. When he comes back from Afghanistan with the nightmares, and the panic attacks, and the will to just die for a minute, just a minute. 

Pepper leaves, and he can't find in himself to tell her just how much he loved her, when he knew who he was. Pepper leaves him with a life full of things he didn't want, didn't need, but has to live with.

 

"I can't believe you didn't." Clint is a little drunk, sitting on the floor and playing with his drink. They're having a good time, Tony actually likes to spend time with Clint. Clint drinks coffee straight off the pot and follows a diet of cold pizza and leftovers. He's the most non-judging friend possible, and Tony loves him for it.

"He was taken at that time." Nat smirks and takes another slice of pizza. "And not everyone falls for my charms, Clint. You didn't."

"Yeah, but it's like you're my sister or something. Right from the start." He pokes Tony's leg. "Really, you're kind of my hero, not falling for her like everybudy else."

Tony smiles and keeps playing on his phone. He shrugs, because it wasn't that hard, really. He was in love with Pepper, and yes, dying. Clint, as drunk as he is, notices that something isn't right and drags him to his room, to something that used to be a sound system and asks him for help. 

It's fun, Nat and Phil still drinking and eating pizza, the dog coming and going hoping for treats and hugs. Tony has a good time, and doesn't even complain when he wakes up on Clint's bed. 

 

"You... are okay, right ?" Clint doesn't look at him, and hands him a box filled with eggs and potatoes. "I mean, not the ptsd shit, but, you know. The sex thing? You're alright, right ? They didn't mess with you like that ?"

Tony wants to make fun of him. Or to get mad. He isn't sure. But Clint looks... a little scared, and he puts his onions on Tony's eggs, with a little smile, so he lets it go. 

"No, they didn't."

"But someone did, right ? Right." Clint doesn't wait for an answer, and grabs the remote. They watch some kind of scifi movie, with androids and monsters, and Tony feels a little on edge, a little not right, but it's the first time he acknowledged this thing, inside of him, and it's actually ok.

 

"You should come back, soon." Clint isn't looking, really, he blocks the way to Lucky doesn't follow Tony in the hallway. "We could play video games, I mean, I don't have games or shit, but..."

"I heard it's fun, yes."

Clint smiles and offers him the rest of the pizza, for the road.

 

And it's possibly because Clint has no expectations, expect for him to come over and share the pizza, Clint is actually a breath of fresh air, so Tony tells him, one day.

"People want things. From you. They always want more, it's hard to know where it'll stop." Clint nods. "And I didn't mind before. But I'm not sure I have more to give."

Clint feeds him. Constantly. He always makes sure Tony has food around, and keeps him close. It takes a little while to admit Clint doesn't want anything from him. To accept the food, and the hugs. It's nice.

 

"I think you should talk to someone." Tony is still numb, his mind playing the scene over and over again. Clint stayed with him, holding his arm through the whole chaos. There are still little droplets of Steve's blood on the floor, and he thinks he should wipe it away, before it stains the white rug. Clint traces little signs on his arm. "I think you should talk to someone else, about the shit in your head."

"Like what, a shrink ?"

"Or I don't know. Someone good with words." Clint scratches the back of his own head, and tries to smile. "I can keep feeding you, man. But you should tell a grown-up about it."

 

Bruce is sitting on Tony's bed, inside Tony's room. He looks out of place, his hands folded between his knees. His knuckles are still bloody, and Tony keeps in mind he did manage to hurt their super soldier, even without the other guy's help. It's good to know, it could help...

"I came to apologize." Bruce is wearing the purple shirt. Tony likes it, it reminds him of the beginning of their friendship, when he only had two shirts, two trousers and the awful poncho. Bruce stands up and makes a face. "But I don't really feel sorry, to be honest. He deserved it."

"I'm sure you know punching people around isn't a solution. Even if you think they deserved it."

Tony isn't sure about how he feels. His mind is still playing it again and again, Steve's words, the panic attack he was fighting, Bruce flying to his rescue. 

"You can be mad at me, Tony. You can, if you want." Bruce is adjusting his glasses, searching for a clue, something. "But he was hurting you, and I am tired of people hurting you."

He isn't sure how he feels, but he wonders just when Bruce became his knight in shining armor. Just when things went to spectacularly wrong for him to need protection in his own home.

"It's not that bad. I was fine." Bruce is frowning, so he adds : "It's nothing."

"He was threatening you." Bruce walks to him slowly, and Tony can't help but compare the way Captain Rogers had been pushing himself in his space, fist clenched, jaw set. How Tony had suddenly felt small, scared, no, terrified. Bruce comes close, but his shoulders are relaxed, his pace slow. "I don't care if he didn't realize, you were scared, Tony." He fights the urge to deny, to lie, because Bruce sees right through him. "What were you afraid of ?"

"I thought you weren't that kind of doctor ?" it's just a whisper. Bruce's face is close to his, and he hugs him slowly, carefully. The words are on the tip on his tongue. Fine, fine, I am fine.

"Tony ? Why were you afraid of Steve ?"

"He could make me."

"Make you what ?"

"Do things. Anything."

 

Bruce holds him when he cries. He isn't sure why he does, but it feels good, not to be alone.

 

"I talk to Buck." Clint brings him a plate of pasta. Homemade, with vegetables and sausages. It smells heavenly. "I talk to Buck, because he understands most of it, and he never makes me feel shit about... things."

"I talk to you." Tony avoids the common floor, he avoids them all, but most importantly, he avoids Steve. He isn't ready to explain himself.

"Aha. That's the thing." Clint steals a piece of brocoli, and smiles at him. "You never said anything. I guessed, and you never confirmed."

They watch an old Sandra Bullock movie, something Clint remembers from his time on the road. Tony finishes his plate in silence, and doesn't even protest when Clint all but manhandle him into cuddling. Dumm-E brings them a comforter and beeps happily, and Tony smiles for the first time in what feels days.

 

"All I'm saying, Tony, is you could at least try to get along." 

Tony smiles, because this is familiar, too familiar almost. Pepper pestering him, another assistant helping him getting ready, it's just like old times. 

"And what I am saying, Pepper, my dear, is that I really don't see why I would do that. The Press love us. Have you seen the last coverage ? Everyone is in love with us."

"And we could use that at our advantage, for once." He wrinkle his nose at the new girl, making her smile before showing her the door with a nod. She smiles back and leaves, visibly relieved not to be caught in the fight.

"So this is why you're here." 

"Tony."

"Pep."

She's just the same old Pep, wanting things from him, wanting him to do things, to change, to be more... It hits him, suddenly, how much it reminds him of his mother.

"I had lunch with Natasha."

"Riveting, really. You exchanged tips on how to rule the world ?"

"She told me about the fight, between Bruce and Steve." Their eyes meet in the mirror. She looks just like always, ready to yell at him to get a grip, get his act together, be strong, seek help. He wishes she could understand, just how impossible it is. "Tony..."

"I am late. Presentation. You must know, you decided to ditch this one, too."

"I won't..." she smiles and holds her hands up. "I won't let you pick a fight. That's not why I am here."

"Then maybe you should see if Natasha is free for another lunch. I am busy, Pep."

"You could talk to me ?" 

He doesn't even consider it. She wasn't able to stomach his life, the armor. She doesn't need another burden.

"Goodbye, Pep. My assistant will show you out."

 

He doesn't spar with any of them, except Clint. Phil joins them sometimes. Natasha offers to help, but Tony can't hide the fact that he doesn't trust her here. Outside, when they're saving the world, she has to have his back, she has to protect him, because he'll protect her right back.

Natasha will always be Nathalie first, in his mind.

 

But Clint isn't always available. He has a life, even if he claims the contrary, he has a whole life safe from their prying eyes. And as painful as it is to admit, Tony needs the training session, he needs the reflexes and the rapidity. 

Thor is his best choice. Because the God is nice, and welcoming. Because Tony never felt anything except affection and friendship. Because - and it hurts to think that way - he believes Thor wouldn't lower himself and take advantage of him that way.

So they spar. And it's fun. It's fun, apart from the number of bruises, and the whole feel of inadequacy he gets. But the blonde giant laughs, and jokes, and Tony actually can see himself improving. Hell of an ego boost.

And that's probably because he's riding the high he doesn't notice Barnes and Rogers entering the gym. He doesn't notice them watching, both wearing tiny smiles. 

And Tony doesn't even feel weird, about sharing a room with them, no matter how vast the gym is, because Thor is his friend, and nothing would happen. Not really.

He notices, how huge Thor's shoulders are. He's huge, bigger than Barnes, bigger than Steve. Than Tony himself.

 

"Your legs." Barnes comes to him, slowly. "Don't spread them so much. Easier to get you down."

Tony frowns and stops. His legs aren't that wide, but he closes them up, and nods a thank you in his teammate direction.

When it happens, he knows it's only logical. He knows, that's the better way for Barnes to show him. So when Barnes kicks his left foot and grabs him, when he demonstrate just how dangerous Tony's mistake can be on the field, it shouldn't make him feel anything except gratitude.

It doesn't. He falls to the ground, and all he can feel his the body above him, pining him down, holding him. It takes a few seconds fo the soldier to realize Tony isn't here anymore, and for this tiny handful of seconds, Tony is there again, reliving it all, Ty, Sunset, Afghanistan, Obie. It all melts into this fear, this terror, because he's helpless, they are strong, too strong.

"Anthony ? Anthony, listen to me ?" Thor is holding his head, searching for his eyes, but all he can see is these hands, these hands that could silence him. They're holding him down, and he can't, he can't go through that again.

 

He wakes up in his own bed. Bruce is there, checking on his pulse when he opens his eyes. The room is dark enough, a little cold. It feels nice, under the cover. Bruce smiles at him and finishes before he speaks.

"He didn't want to leave your side." Tony follows his eyes to Thor's huge frame, sitting next to him on the bed. "How do you feel ?"

"Tired. Sore. Stupid." He tries to move, but his muscles feel like jelly. "I really need to stop making a fool of myself in public."

"So it happened before ?"

"So you are that kind of doctor, after all."

"Tony." 

"It's under control, okay ? It's... fine." He looks to Thor, who's still asleep, arms crossed. "It won't mess with our work, it won't mess with the team."

"But it does." 

 

"I'm fine, Bruce. Everything's fine."

Bruce sits next to him. Tony can feel his warmth through the comforter. Bruce takes his hand in his. 

"I think you told youself this for a very long time, Tony, you started to believe it. But I don't think you're fine."

 

He's still trying to breathe when Thor starts to speak.

"I am sorry, Anthony." He takes the hand Bruce was holding minutes before, and his eyes are pleading. "I should've realized sooner. I often forget how my size can affect others around me."

"It's not... your fault." Thor's brutal honestly isn't something Tony is used to. His gentleness, the way he cradles Tony's fingers in his... Tony isn't used to feeling safe.

 

And he feels safe, here, sitting in the dark. 

So he talks.

 

Thor doesn't interrupt him. He doesn't wear a mask, so Tony can see for himself, the sadness, and the disgust. It helps, actually, to see Thor react, to see him upet for a Tony that was probably too young not to have anyone ready to fight for him.

 

He follows his friend outside, after a shower and a shave, and they eat at the kitchen table, for the first time in months.

 

"I am sorry. I truly am." Barnes sounds a little off, but Tony forces himself to stay. To listen and accept the apology. "I should've known better than to barge on you after... everything."

"Thank you." Under the table, Thor touches their knees. It's good. Warm.

 

They talk again. Later. Thor sleeps on the other side of the bed, on top of the covers. "Sleep well. I am here." And it should make him mad. It should, he's not a kid in need of a life sized teddy bear. But here, in his bed, with a God guarding him, Tony sleeps better than he has in years.

 

Steve asks Jarvis for an apppointment. It makes him smile, and accepts to see him right away. The Steve Rogers who enters the workshop isn't the one he's used to. Steve is wearing soft sweatpants, and a faded shirt, a little too big on him. If anything, it almot looks like he tried to look... relaxed. 

"Clint told me to come and see you." And that hurts. Tony knows he messed up. He knows the whole team has been strained by his... condition. But he never thought Steve Rogers would ever need to be forced into seeing him. And it must register, in his face, because Steve goes on : "I kept asking him how you were."

"I am good. Fine."

"Tony."

Steve sounds like Bruce. Like Clint, like Thor. Like it matters. Like he matters.

 

"It's just... hard. Sometimes."

"If my attitude or my words ever made you feel scared in your own home, I am deeply sorry. I can swear it won't ever happen again."

 

Steve plays a little with YOU, smiling at the bots games. 

"I know..." he sighs, his shoulders dropping. "I know we aren't close. Not like you and Clint, or Thor. But, you can talk to me, Tony. You can always come and find me if you need me."

"I talk to Thor." It's a knee-jerk reaction. It's his way to prove it, he's trying, he's digging up everything, he's trying. But Steve smiles, another dejected little smile, and he shakes his head. Almost like he's...

"Yes, of course. Of course. I just..."

"But I will. Come to you. If I need to."

 

Tony isn't sure why Steve's smile makes him feel warm.

 

He's avoiding another call from Pepper when Thor asks. And it's probably because he trusts him, because he feels safe, because it's not such a weight on his chest anymore, he admits :

"She never made me do things, no. But I probably... I mean. Sometimes, it's easier to just force yourself, just to avoid another fight."

He tries to block Steve's soft gasp of air. 

He didn't even notice he was there, sketching, what does that tell him about trust ?

"Do you feel like you owe it to people ?"

"Isn't it why people are into relationship ?" Tony remembers Sunset. "I did what was expected of me. It's easier that way."

He can feel Steve's eyes on him. He knows the sketchbook is forgotten on the couch. The same way he knows Thor's brows are doing that weird thing, like he's trying not to cry. 

"Anthony..."

"I am not saying it's good. Or that I want to do it again. It's just... how things always were, really."

"What do you mean ?" This is Steve, scooting closer. It feels odd, to talk about his feelings, to just share parts of himself with them. But he trusts them.

"I mean, from the start, people have decided what I should or shouldn't do. It's easier to... go with it."

Thor takes his hand in his.

They are pretending to watch a game, but Tony isn't capable to say who is playing, or the score. He's just too raw to think.

 

"Tony ? May I ask a question ?" He nods, a Steve takes a deep breath. "How old were you the first time you started to date ?"

"I was thirteen."

 

After a minute, Steve excuses himself, and Tony realizes their Captain is crying.

 

Steve leaves the Tower the same night. Tony tries not to feel hurt, he tries not to feel ashamed. Thor hugs him and distracts him with tales of Asgard. 

They're almost asleep when he asks :

"Do you think Steve left because he's disgusted ?"

Thor cups his face in his huge hand and his thumb brushes Tony's cheekbone. 

"Anthony. I think our friend needs time to think about his own feelings. And I am positive it has nothing to do with you."

 

Clint comes home after a too long mission, and Tony is touched to know he's the second person he called, right after his favorite pizza place.

"Come on, I got you your own, come on."

Clint hands him his pizza, and a bottle of soda, and he looks so happy to be home Tony can't help but feel happy, too.

"I got ice cream for dessert. And it's october. We have a horror movie to watch !"

"I don't remember this was agreed upon."

"Of course, it's a tradition ! We have traditions !"

 

Clint is wearing Iron Man band aids on his face, and it's enough to make him want to stay.

 

He is almost comatose after too much ice cream when Clint says, fidgeting :

"I was worried about you. Natasha... Natasha isn't sure if she's welcome at the Tower."

"What ? Why ?" He wants to move, but Clint almot spoons him, it's unfair how relaxing it is. 

"She thinks..." Clint huffs. "She thinks maybe her time as Nathalie did a number on you. She thinks that, and the report, it probably triggered you."

"She's smart." Tony closes his eyes again, and tries to forget a time when his home was just another battlefield. "She can come back, if she wants. But... yeah. Yeah."

"Steve was worried, too."

"Were you all working or just gossiping behind my back ?"

 

Clint doesn't answer. He moves a little, and Tony guesses their talk is over, now that the hearing aids are on the coffee table, and they're not facing each other. He guesses it means Clint trusts him.

"You need to ask Steve, why he was worried."

 

Clint rests his forehead on Tony's nape and this, too, feels safe.

 

"Are you afraid of me ?"

Steve surprises him in his kitchen. It's way too late, and Tony is actually proud of his new sleeping pattern. But Thor left for a few days, and he's alone, and, even of he doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't want to go to sleep.

Years of hiding behind his work, the parties, the alcohol, but he is finally old enough to admit it.

He's scared of going to sleep.

 

"Not right now." He drinks from his glass of water. "Not anymore, really. Why ?"

"I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly before. I needed to think."

"That's what Thor had said."

 

Steve smiles, and he looks tired. 

"You should be in bed, Tony."

"Right back at you, Cap."

"Do you want me to stay with you ?"

 

And really, this is old, this is stupid. He's an grownup, Hell, he's an old man, he doesn't need a babysitter.

 

"Yes. Please."

 

Steve smiles again, that smile that lights a small fire in his heart.

 

They're almost asleep, Steve facing him when he hears it.

"I love you Tony." Steve is watching him, a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

"You... You love me." It's not a question. It's a fact, something he has to accept as a new truth. He's not sure he'll be able to.

"I am not going to ask you anything. You don't have to date me, if you don't want to. You can pretend you don't know. But I didn't want to lie to you."

"What do you want, then ?" He isn't sure he knows how to deal with this. 

"No. It's not about what I want." Steve scoots a little closer, and he smiles again, a brighter smile. He looks younger, almost. "I want to watch that show Sam was talking about. I would love for you to join me. But it's your choice."

"My choice ?"

"Yeah. We could have breakfast together in the morning, and get out if the city. We could spend the day together. Or not. I can just stay in the workshop with you."

"You want me to pick one ?"

Steve curls his hands under his chin, and closes his eyes. 

"I want you. You decide what you're doing with that."

 

It takes two months, a lot of dates and laughs for Tony to kiss Steve. 

The first time he tries, they're not even really dating, and Steve cups his jaw and stops him. It's still very gentle, too gentle for someone so big even, so Tony doesn't mind.

"Don't." Steve smiles and shakes his head. "Kiss me when you really want it. When you mean it, Tony."

It takes a lot of dates for him to be sure. To know he needs to kiss him. He's leaving for S.I, a little late, a lot bored already, and Steve is there, on his balcony, drinking his coffee in his sweatpants, for once enjoying a lie in. It's natural to go to him and kiss him one, twice, tasting sleep and coffee, wishing him a good day and telling him to be safe.

It's stupidly normal.

As far as first kiss go, it's a good one.

 

It takes another week for Steve to grab his neck and kiss him. 

Tony doesn't think about it. Steve he's tall, he's huge, and he's almost bent in two to reach for him, still on the couch. He leaves for his morning jog, and Tony wishes him good luck with bleary eyes, still not convinced he's awake yet.

 

"Everything good ?" Clint asks, drinking from the coffee carafe, one sock missing. 

 

Tony thinks about it.

 

"I'm fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading !
> 
> First of all, this is the part where I tell you to stretch a little, walk around, maybe to grab a glass of water or a cup of tea ? Remember to say hydrated and to eat regularly. Self-care is important !
> 
> If you feel like it, please leave me a comment and a kudos ? It makes my day :)
> 
> You can find this story and me on tumblr :
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/151391021469/im-fine  
>  
> 
> Happy october !


End file.
